1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a door mirror assembly for use in vehicles, and more particularly to an arrangement for supporting the mirror drive unit with a mirror which is accommodated in a visor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a door mirror assembly of a type wherein a stay secured to the door of the vehicle and a visor accommodating the mirror and mirror drive unit are integrally made as a single member, the drive unit is secured to the bosses projecting from the inner surface of the visor and the mirror is supported by the drive unit.
In the above arrangement of the conventional assembly, the drive unit is supported the visor, i.e. the rigidity of the visor. It is noted that by the visor is generally made from plastic having a relatively low rigidity. Therefore, the visor vibrates easily by the vibration of the driving vehicle and the pressure of wind, resulting in vibration of the mirror supported by the visor through the drive unit so that the visibility in the mirror is lowered.